A Little Bit Of Love
by Aimikka Cloudy
Summary: Aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hati walau kutahu kau sama sekali tidak mencintaiku. Aku benar-benar menyayangimu walau kutahu kau tak merasakan apa yang kurasakan. Aku dengan egoisnya ingin bersamamu walau kutahu kau ingin lepas dariku. Bukankah aku begitu seenaknya karena terlalu mencintaimu...?/"A-ahh… oppaaahh…"/YeWon/CP!/Fic Request!/Updated!Chapt1/RnR Pleasee?
1. Chapter 1

UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN:

A Little Bit Of Love

Teaser

* * *

RATED: T! (Tapi akan segera berganti haluan!)

* * *

PAIR: YeWon/WonSung/WonYe/SungWon(Readerdeul: STOP!)

* * *

Genre: Hurt/comfort, family, romance, angst(hahahah)

* * *

Disclaimer: God, Parents, SM, ELF, Self. Except Yesungie! HE'S MINE! #PLAK

* * *

Warn!: OOC, YAOI/BL(Boys!Love), angst gaje, romancenya garing, alur ngadat, super cepat, Fic Request, CRACK PAIR!

* * *

DLDR!

:::

SMILEEEEE~~~!(Readerdeul: APAAN SIH?!)

* * *

Yesung menatap sebuah pigura foto dengan senyum manis yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

… Di foto itu Nampak Yesung dan seorang namja tampan yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan senyum datarnya. Jangan lupakan seorang bocah laki-laki tampan sekaligus manis di gendongan Yesung.

"… Wonnie…" bisiknya. Kedua sarang obsidian itu melengkung membentuk bulan sabit sempurna. "… Saranghaeyo…" jemari lentiknya menyentuh wajah namja tampan yang dipanggilnya Wonnie itu.

"Ummaa?" terdengar suara seorang anak kecil di belakang Yesung. Yesung berbalik dengan senyum manis. "Ne, Hae?"

Bocah laki-laki itu tersenyum manis. "Hae lindu ummaaa~!" dia segera melompat lalu memeluk Yesung erat.

Yesung tertawa melihat kemanjaan anak semata wayangnya ini. "Kau ini… kau hanya pergi ke kamar mandi selama kurang dari enam menit, dan kau bilang kau sudah merindukan umma?" dibalasnya pelukan Donghae dengan lembut setelah sebelumnya meletakkan kembali pigura foto keluarga kecilnya di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya.

Donghae mengangguk polos. "Habicnyaaa~… umma tellalu manic ciih~! Hae cuka! Kalau becal nanti, Hae akan menikahi umma!" celetuknya dengan senyum lebar.

Yesung terkekeh, "Nanti kau akan ditendang appa loh…" katanya pelan.

Donghae melepas pelukannya dengan mata membulat. "Oh ya umma! Hali minggu ini jadi 'kan?!" tanyanya antusias.

Yesung mengangguk dengan senyum manis. "Tentu saja, chagiyaaaa~!" dicubitnya hidung mancung Donghae mengundang protes dari sang empu pipi. "Ummaaaa! Hae cudah bukan anak kecil lagi!"

Tawa Yesung kembali meledak. "Aigoo~! Kau ini memang masih anak kecil, Hae chagii~!"

Donghae mempoutkan bibirnya imut. "Yak ummaaa! Itu cama cekali tak lucu!"

Yesung hendak membalas, namun suara bel pintu terdengar. Ia bergegas menuju pintu depan setelah sebelumnya menyuruh Donghae duduk manis di atas tempat tidurnya.

TING TOOONGG TING-

Krieet

Yesung membuka pintu dengan senyum manis. "Wonn-"

DEG

Senyumnya langsung menghilang saat melihat sosok suaminya. Namun suaminya tidak sendiri. Di sampingnya, ada seorang yeoja cantik yang bergelayut manja di lengan kekarnya.

Yesung tersenyum kecut ke arah Siwon. "Umm, apa aku harus mengajak Hae keluar, Wonnie?" tanyanya lembut –walau getaran di suaranya terdengar sangat nyata.

Sang suami a.k.a Choi Siwon hanya memasang wajah stoicnya. "Tentu saja. Ajak dia ke taman bermain." Siwon menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang ratusan ribu. "Kalian boleh pulang kalau aku sudah selesai."

Yesung menerima lembaran uang itu sambil menunduk. Siwon dan yeoja itu melangkah masuk.

DUK

Yesung terhuyung ke belakang saat yeoja itu dengan sangat sengaja menubruknya dengan keras.

"Ups, mianne, oppaaa~!" pintanya centil tanpa menoleh.

Yesung tersenyum miris. Ditatapnya uang ratusan ribu di tangan mungilnya.

… Dia sudah biasa.

Siwon selalu membawa pulang yeoja yang berbeda-beda ke rumahnya paling tidak seminggu dua kali. Dan tentu saja Yesung sangat terluka akan hal itu. apalagi Siwon dan yeoja-yeoja itu tanpa segan melakukan 'itu' ketika Yesung ada di rumah, tentu saja itu ketika Donghae sedang pergi sekolah. Atau jika sekolah sedang diliburkan, Siwon selalu menyuruh Yesung membawa Donghae ke luar seperti saat ini.

Mendengar desahan-desahan yang berasal dari kamar Siwon membuat Yesung hanya mampu menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Berusaha mengabaikan fakta yang bahkan ada di depan matanya.

Siwon sudah mengkhianatinya. Berkali-kali malah.

Kau tanya kenapa Yesung tidak menceraikan Siwon? Itu karena ia terlalu mencintai Siwon. Sangat mencintainya, membuat kedua obsidian indah itu seakan buta.

Dan Siwonpun tak bisa menceraikan Yesung –walau mungkin, dia menginginkannya.

… Dia sudah terlibat dalam suatu janji.

Yesung menghela napas berat. Diacaknya surai kelamnya dengan frustasi.

Yang paling penting sekarang, ia harus membawa Donghae pergi dari sini.

"Ummaaa? Siapa agacchi yang belcama appa? Dan kenapa Hae diucil oleh agacchi itu?" Donghae muncul mendadak di belakang Yesung.

Yesung terjengit sedikit. "Hae! Kamu ini bikin kaget umma caja!"

Donghae tertawa kecil lalu mendekati ummanya yang tengah mempoutkan bibirnya. "Mianne ummaaa~! Habic umma melamun ciiihhh~! Maafkan Hae neee~!" rengek Donghae manja sambil menarik-narik ujung kemeja Yesung. Ia menatap Yesung dengan kedua obsidian bulat berbinarnya.

Berusaha beraegyo rupanya.

Yesung tersenyum manis lalu menggendong Donghae. Yah, siapa yang bisa menolak aegyo ikan kecil ini, heum? "Ne, nee… umma tidak marah kook~!" ucap Yesung sambil mencium pipi Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum lebar. "Gomawo ummaa~! Lalu?"

Yesung mengernyitkan dahinya. "Lalu apa?"

Donghae menggeleng frustasi. "Ommonaa! Kenapa Hae bica punya umma babbo begini cih!"

"YAK!"

"Siapa agacchi yang tadi belcama appa?" tanya Donghae cepat sebelum Yesung punya ide untuk membantingnya.

Yesung terbelalak. Dia baru ingat kalau harus membawa Donghae dari sini sebelum Siwon memulai kegiatannya bersama yeoja itu. "A-ah, dia teman kerja appa! Kita ke taman bermain ne! Appa akan sibuk di rumah seharian ini!"

Donghae menatap ummanya dengan lekat –membuat sang umma salah tingkah. Dia tahu ada yang ummanya sembunyikan…

… Dan itu sama sekali bukan hal yang baik.

"Allaceo!" Donghae tersenyum manis –mengabaikan perasaan curiganya. "Hae ingin nonton ilonman!" tuntutnya ceria.

Yesung bernapas lega sejenak. "Ne, ne. Kajja!" Yesung segera berjalan menuju pintu depan dengan tergesa-gesa.

"A-ahh… oppaaahh~…"

…

Bahkan Yesung masih bisa mendengar suara desahan yeoja yang berasal dari kamar Siwon dan dirinya.

… Appoyo.

:

:

"Umma…?" panggil Donghae. Kini ia dan ummanya telah duduk manis di meja kafe sebuah taman bermain. Donghae memesan hamburger dan soda, sementara Yesung hanya memesan es kopi.

"Ne, chagiya?" balas Yesung sambil tersenyum manis.

Donghae menatap ummanya dengan wajah aneh. "… Umma mau menangic?"

Yesung membeku. Bagaimana anak umur enam tahun sudah bisa menebak perasaannya? Apa dia sebegitu mudahnya ditebak…? "A-aniya… kenapa kau berkata begitu, Hae…?"

Donghae diam. Ia melompat dari kursinya, lalu mendekati Yesung. Ia dengan susah payah memanjat naik ke atas kursi di samping Yesung.

"Hae?"

Donghae tersenyum senang saat ia berhasil berdiri tegap di samping Yesung. Tanpa basa basi, Donghae segera melingkarkan tangannya di kepala Yesung. "… Kalau umma mau nangic, umma bica nangic di cini…"

Yesung yang awalnya terbelalak, mulai merasa matanya memanas. Ia menggendong Donghae, lalu membenamkan wajahnya di dada bocah mungil itu. Donghae hanya diam sambil mengusap-usap surai Yesung, sang umma.

Yesung terus menangis, tidak memperdulikan sekelilingnya. Dia merasa sangat sakit… sangat…! Namja yang dicintainya, mengkhianatinya di depan matanya. Berkali-kali malah…! Dirinya menjerit meminta bercerai dengan Siwon.

… Namun jauh di lubuk hatinya, dia tidak rela. Dia hanya terlalu mencintai Siwon. Meski Siwon selalu dingin, bahkan tidak pernah menyentuhnya –kecuali ciuman terpaksa di altar pernikahan mereka waktu itu. bahkan Siwon lebih memilih untuk mengadopsi Donghae dibandingkan membuatnya sendiri dengan Yesung. Yesung tahu dia salah. Dia memaksa menikahi Siwon yang saat itu sudah memiliki namjachingu.

… Terlalu banyak. Yesung sungguh tidak kuat…

… Namun hatinya memaksa dirinya untuk kuat.

… Mencoba bertahan di bawah penderitaan karena seorang Choi Siwon, namja yang dicintainya.

… Cinta itu memaksa bukan…?

:::

"Yesungie, lihat ini anak teman appa. Bukankah dia sangat tampan?"

"Ne, appa! Dia sangat tampan!"

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Ne! Sungie sangat menyukainya! Siapa namanya, appa?"

"Syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya. Namanya Choi Siwon, dia adalah suamimu di masa depan."

…

"Kim Yesung, apa kau bersedia menerima Choi Siwon sebagai suamimu, di kala susah maupun senang, miskin maupun kaya, sakit maupun sehat?"

"Aku bersedia!"

"Choi Siwon, apa kau bersedia menerima Kim Yesung sebagai istrimu, di kala susah maupun senang, miskin maupun kaya, sakit maupun sehat?"

"…"

"Choi Siwon…?"

"… Aku bersedia."

…

Dan saat itulah aku tahu, kau sama sekali tidak mencintaiku.

:::

**TBC/END(?)**

HYAAA! Ucchan main bikin fic baru~!/plak/ dua buah pula!/PLETAK!/ ini fic requestnya ryu Jackson cloud! Miaaaan! Lama banget! Huks, soalnya Ucchan agak sulit nyari masalah keluarga! ini muncul mendadak 4 hari lalu! jadi cepat-cepat Ucchan ketik~!^.^

Bagaimana Ryu chan? Semoga Ryu chan suka deh!XD

Ini rencananya mau biki 3-4shoot! Tapi gak tau deh! Tergantung mood Ucchan!/PLAK!/

Disini, Ucchan mau siksa Yeye semenderita-menderitanya/pletak/ baru abis itu Yeye sebahagia-bahagianya! Walau kayaknya lebih banyak menderitanya sih!/PLUAK!/

Yosh, mianne ini gaje abis! Moga-moga diterima! Ini juga Ucchan berhasil publish karena sepupu Ucchan yang entah kebentur dimana, jadi berbaik hati meminjamkan internet dihari kantor begini! Nyahhahha!/PLAK!/

Saengil cukha hamnida Sungminnie oppa dan Kanginnie oppaa~! Semoga rezekinya lancar teruuus, dan kesehatannya baik! Untuk Kangin oppa, Ucchan bantu berdoa untuk mendapat lebih banyak fans yah!^w^b

Juga selamat hari maulid Nabi~!\^0^/

And last, but not least…

Review pleasee~?

*Kitty eyes*


	2. In My Place

UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN:

A Little Bit Of Love

Chapter 1: In My Place

* * *

RATED: T! (Tapi akan segera berganti haluan!/plak/)

* * *

PAIR: YeWon/WonSung/WonYe/SungWon(Readerdeul: STOP!)

* * *

Genre: Hurt/comfort, family, romance, angst(hahahah)

* * *

Disclaimer: God, Parents, SM, ELF, Self. Except Yesungie! HE'S MINE! #PLAK

* * *

Warn!: OOC, YAOI/BL(Boys!Love), angst gaje, romancenya garing, alur ngadat, super cepat, Fic Request, CRACK PAIR!

* * *

DLDR!

:::

SMILEEEEE~~~!(Readerdeul: APAAN SIH?!)

* * *

"Hyaaa! Ummaaa~! Hyukkie melempali Hae dengan bolaaa!" adu Donghae saat seorang bocah manis melempar bola tepat mengenai wajah bocah kecil yang mengaku dirinya tampan bak pangeran dari negeri dongeng itu/plak/. sekarang Donghae tengah berperang(?) didalam ruangan penuh bola. Ya, tempat main favorit anak kecil.

Yesung tertawa terbahak-bahak, sementara jari jempolnya teracung kearah bocah yang disebut Hyukkie itu. "Nice job, Hyukkiee chagiii~!" teriaknya riang gembira.

"Ne, Cungie umma~!" balas Hyukjae –nama bocah manis itu, sambil membalas acungan jempol Yesung, tak lupa gummy smilenya yang membuat wajah manisnya semakin manis. Hyukjae adalah anak tetangga sebelah, Lee Teuk dan Kim Youngwoon. Hyukjae sangat akrab dengan Yesung. Jadi Hyukjae sudah terbiasa memanggil Yesung umma. Leeteukpun tak keberatan, dia malah senang karena Hyukjae punya teman bermain, walau Yesung memang jauh lebih tua dari pada Hyukjae. Umur mental mereka kurang lebih sama jika diukur.

Donghae menggerutu. Dengan penuh napsu, dilemparnya bola tepat dipantat Hyukjae ketika bocah manis itu lengah.

"AAAW! YAK! IKAN ACIN! KAU MAU CALI MATI, EOH!? TUNGGU PEMBALACANKU! HIAAAAHH!"

"Gyaaah!"

Yesung tersenyum melihat kegembiraan Donghae. Dia bahagia melihat Donghae yang tumbuh dengan ceria, meski sang ayah jarang berbicara padanya. Bocah itu tetap saja tersenyum ceria kepada siapapun.

… Namun senyuman itu tidak seindah kelihatannya…

* * *

YESUNG POV: ON

* * *

Donghae tampak sangat bahagia… tapi aku sadar. Sangat sadar. Senyumannya itu tidak akan bertahan lama…

Aku tahu suatu saat nanti aku dan Siwon pasti akan berpisah. Entah itu besok, lusa, atau bahkan setahun lagi. Tidak ada bedanya. Kehidupanku bersama Siwon pasti akan segera berakhir.

… Aku sadar, cinta ini tidak akan menyelamatkan keluarga kecilku. Kenapa…? Karena ini hanyalah cinta sepihak. Cinta dariku. Tanpa balasan darinya. Bukankah sangat jelas…?

Aku yakin tak lama lagi Siwon akan muak denganku, dan meninggalkanku begitu saja. Bagaimanapun juga Siwon tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya. Walau dengan perjanjian antaranya dengan appapun… aku yakin Siwon sebenarnya membenci perjanjian itu. Dia akan melupakan janji itu suatu hari nanti.

… Atau mungkin saat namja itu kembali dan… merebutnya dariku. Ah, aku tidak bisa memakai kata merebut. Bagaimanapun juga, Siwon miliknya. Mereka saling mencintai.

Dan aku tahu aku tidak punya hak untuk merusaknya.

Aku tersenyum miris. Hei, Choi Siwon… bukankah aku ini benar-benar menyedihkan karena terlalu mencintaimu…?

KRIING~

Jogeumman deo (neuritneurit) ijeulge andantee~…

KRIING~

Aku buru-buru meraih ponselku dari saku celanaku. Dari Siwon! Aku membuka pesan yang masuk.

'Aku sudah selesai. Kalian bisa pulang sekarang.'

Aku tersenyum miris memandangi pesan dari namja yang kucintai itu. kenapa dia begitu dingin…? Tidak bisakah sekali saja… sekaliii saja… aku berbicara normal dengannya…?

… Ini bukan Choi Siwon yang kukenal.

* * *

YESUNG POV: OFF

* * *

Yesung memasukkan kembali ponselnya setelah diam sejenak. Ia menghela napas lalu memanggil Donghae –yang masih asyik bermain bola dengan Eunhyuk.

"Haeee! Sudah waktunya pulang! Cepat keluar!" teriak Yesung. Namun sepertinya Donghae tidak mendengarnya, terbukti bocah itu masih asyik melempari wajah cute Hyukjae dengan bola plastik.

"HAEEEEEEE!"

Donghae terlonjak kaget mendengar pekikan ummanya. Dia menoleh dengan kedua obsidian membulat lucu. "Mwo, ummaa?"

"PULAAANG! CEPAT KELUAAAR!" pekik Yesung lagi tanpa memperdulikan tatapan aneh orang disekitarnya.

Donghae menggaruk tengkuknya. Sebenarnya dia belum mau pulang. Tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Dia tidak ingin menambah kerutan akibat stress diwajah manis ummanya. Dia menoleh keHyukjae yang telah tenggelam dilautan bola dan hanya menyisakkan kedua kaki mungilnya.

"Hyukkie monyet jelek! Hae pulang dulu! Daaah!" Donghae melangkah pergi setelah berteriak keras dihadapan Hyukjae yang masih tenggelam akibat ulahnya.

Nampak kedua kaki mungil Hyukjae bergoyang-goyang penuh semangat. Seandainya saja dia tidak sedang terkubur, sudah dapat dipastikan duel antara ikan dan monyet kembali memeriahkan suasana(?).

Yesung menggendong Donghae tepat setelah kaki namja mungil itu mendarat diluar ruangan. Diciuminya wajah anak semata wayangnya itu penuh kasih sayang. "Umma~… gelii~!" Donghae menepuk-nepuk pipi chubby Yesung meminta ummanya itu menghentikkan tingkahnya.

Yesung tersenyum nakal. "Kau tak suka, baby?"

Donghae menggeleng sambil mencium pipi chubby ummanya. "Aniya! Hae cuka! Tapi jangan didepan umum dong, umma! Hae 'kan jadi malu! Bagaimana kalau umma dan Hae melakukannya dikamal caja nanti malam?"

PLETAK

"AUUUH!" pekik Donghae sambil memegangi kepalanya yang ditabok Yesung. "UMMA!"

Yesung mendesis kesal. Polos sekali anak ini! Masa mengatakan hal semencurigakan itu didepan umum?! "Jaga bicaramu, anak muda! Kita pulang!"

Dan Yesung mulai melangkah mengacuhkan wajah cemberut Donghae yang sudah mempoutkan bibirnya dengan sempurna.

:

:

Krieet~

"Kami pulaaang…" kata Yesung setengah berteriak.

Siing…

Tak ada yang menyambutnya. Dan Yesung sudah cukup terbiasa dengan itu. Diliriknya malaikat kecilnya yang ternyata sudah tertidur digendongannya. Yesung tersenyum melihat pose cute Donghae yang sedang menghisap jempol mungilnya.

Yesung membawa Donghae menuju kamarnya dilantai atas. Setelah membaringkan Donghae ditempat tidur mobil-mobilannya, Yesung menyelimuti malaikat kecilnya dengan selimut bergambar nemo, tak lupa menaruh boneka ikan nemonya disamping Donghae yang masih nyenyak tertidur. Ya, Donghae memang penggila ikan.

Dipandanginya wajah Donghae sejenak. '… Kau sangat tampan… mirip dengan appamu…' Yesung mengecup dahi Donghae lama. 'Aku mencintaimu, baby.' Ditatapnya wajah tampan Donghae sejenak, lalu berbalik dan melangkah menuju pintu kamar.

Tap tap

Kriee~t…

:

:

Yesung bersenandung kecil sambil menyiapkan kopi hitam kesukaan Siwon. Setelah selesai, ia membawa cangkir kopi itu menuju kamarnya dan Siwon.

Krieet~

"Siwonnie…? Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Yesung pelan sambil melangkah masuk. Nampak sesosok namja tampan tengah berbaring diatas bed king sizenya. Namja itu hanya mengenakan baju handuk sehingga lengan kekar dan dada atletisnya terekspos.*author ngiler*/plak/

Yesung tahu Siwon sudah bangun. Meski namja tampan itu menutup matanya, Yesung tahu. Sudah terlalu sering Siwon pura-pura tidur dihadapannya. Dan kini dia sudah bisa membedakan yang mana yang palsu, dan yang mana yang benar-benar tidur sungguhan.

Diletakkannya cangkir kopi yang masih mengepulkan asap itu dimeja nakas milik Siwon. Ditatapnya wajah tampan Siwon –yang masih pura-pura tidur. "… Apa kau mengusir yeoja itu lagi, Wonnie…?" tanya Yesung nyaris berbisik.

Siwon masih memejamkan matanya, tak memperdulikan pertanyaan Yesung sama sekali.

Yesung menggeleng sedih. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Siwon mengusir yeoja yang tidur dengannya. Bahkan ada yang mendapat perlakuan kasar dari namja bermarga Choi ini.

Sungguh, Yesung kecewa dengan Siwon. Meskipun yeoja-yeoja itu membuatnya sakit hati, tapi tetap saja Yesung menghargai perasaan yeoja-yeoja itu. Mereka tetaplah seorang yeoja yang harus dihormati.

"Itu bukan hal yang baik, Wonnie… mereka juga punya perasaan…" lirihnya berusaha menutupi getaran disuaranya.

Siwon membuka kedua matanya, menampilkan dark chocolate menawan yang sayangnya begitu dingin dan seakan tanpa cahaya sedikitpun. "… Bukan urusanmu, Yesungsshi." Gumam Siwon dingin. Ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Yesung yang menunduk menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya yang sudah benar-benar abstrak.

BLAM

Yesung menghela napas berat. Lagi-lagi begini… sepertinya Siwon memang tidak bisa berbicara ramah dengan Yesung. Seakan-akan… dia merasa jijik jika berbicara dengan namja manis itu.

Obsidian sayu itu menatap kepigura fotonya, Donghae, dan Siwon. Itu adalah satu-satunya foto Yesung bersama Siwon. Setiap kali dia meminta foto bersama, pasti namja tampan itu akan menolak dengan dingin.

Jemarinya terulur untuk sekedar menyentuh foto itu. "Ini…" Senyuman miris menghiasi bibir cherrynya. Kecewa…? Dia merasa sangat sakit!

"… Tidak akan berhasil."

Tes tes

Dan liquid bening itu lolos dari sarang obsidiannya. Melebarkan luka dihatinya yang sampai saat ini masih mengeluarkan darah. Tidak pernah benar-benar terobati. Karena hanya Siwonlah yang dapat mengobatinya.

"Aku memang…" Yesung menunduk. "… Orang yang egois."

Tanpa Yesung sadari, sepasang dark chocolate menatap kosong kedepan. Tubuh atletisnya bersandar dipintu kamar mandi, berusaha menopang tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba terasa sangat lemas. "… Mianhae… Yesung ah…" dan hanya kata-kata ambigu itu yang keluar dari bibir joker miliknya.

:

:

Yesung menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Dia tidak bisa tidur.

Sesekali obsidian kelamnya melirik Siwon yang tengah tidur membelakanginya. Ada Siwon disini, tapi Yesung merasa seperti sendiri…

Dingin. AC sudah dimatikan, Yesung juga telah memakai selimut ekstra tebal. Namun udara tetap dingin seakan bisa menusuk-nusuk tulangnya.

Setiap malam pasti begini. Kamar ini luas, namun begitu dingin, dengan atmosfer yang sangat berat. Yesung tidak menyukainya. Yesung menoleh kearah Siwon yang tengah tidur membelakanginya. Seulas senyum miris terukir diwajah manisnya.

Dia ingin, sekali saja lengan kekar itu memeluknya untuk memberikan kehangatan.

Dia ingin, sekali saja bibir mempesona itu menciumnya untuk memberikan ketenangan.

Dia ingin… sekali saja…

Sekali saja! Siwon mencintainya. Mengatakan bahwa namja tampan itu menyayanginya.

… Sekali saja. Meski itu semua hanyalah sebuah kebohongan.

:

:

* * *

FLASHBACK: ON

* * *

"Annyeong, Siwon ah! Kim Jongwoon imnida! Kau bisa memanggilku Yesung!" seru seorang namja manis penuh semangat.

Sosok didepannya ini tersenyum tipis. "… Ah, ne… salam kenal, Yesungsshi."

Dan namja manis yang menjuluki dirinya sendiri Yesung itu hanya menatap namja tampan didepannya tanpa berkedip.

… Ada yang aneh disenyuman Siwon. Dan Yesung menyadarinya.

… Namun dia tetap bersikeras, Siwon memberikan senyuman tulus kepadanya.

"…" dan tanpa ia sadari, senyum itu perlahan mulai memudar tatkala menyadari keberadaan sesosok namja lain menatap mereka berdua dari kejauhan.

Dan begitu saja. Siwon berlari meninggalkan Yesung. Yesung bermaksud mengejar, namun saat menyadari siapa yang dikejar Siwon, langkahnya melemah.

… Bolehkah dia berharap… ini semua hanyalah halusinasi semata?

Bolehkah dia berharap, Siwon yang sesungguhnya, juga membalas rasa cintanya yang entah kenapa sudah sangat besar ini…?

… Dia terus berharap, dan harapan itulah yang akan menghancurkan dirinya sendiri dimasa depan nanti.

… Dan dia sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Bahkan setelah melihat namja tampan yang sangat dicintainya itu, mencium orang lain tepat didepan kedua matanya.

* * *

FLASHBACK: OFF

* * *

Cip cip cip~

Yesung membuka sedikit matanya yang terasa berat. Alisnya terangkat saat mendengar suara Siwon dibelakangnya. Tampaknya namja tampan itu tengah menelepon seseorang.

Yesung berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Jinjja?! Kau sudah pulang?! Ne, ne! aku akan menjemputmu dibandara!"

Tubuh Yesung menegang. Baru kali ini ia mendengar suara Siwon sesenang ini sejak mereka menikah. '… Pasti namja itu…' memori itu kembali terputar.

… Dan rasanya masih sesakit saat pertama kali ia mengalaminya.

"Ne, ne. Aku… tetap mencintaimu." Siwon melirik sedikit Yesung yang–dikiranya– masih tertidur. "Ye… aku tidak mencintainya. Tenang saja, chagi. Aku tidak pernah mencintainya…"

DEG

Perlahan langkah kaki Siwon terdengar semakin menjauh hingga-

BLAM…

Namja tampan itu pergi meninggalkan Yesung yang mulai menangis dalam diam. Dia tahu… dia salah… sangat salah…

… Dia tidak punya hak untuk memaksa Siwon mencintainya.

… Namun itulah yang dilakukannya. Ia memaksa mencintai Siwon, saat namja itu sama sekali tidak menatapnya.

Tapi tidak bolehkah ia berharap? Berharap suatu saat nanti Siwon akan mencintainya? Membalas perasaan yang terus dirasakannya selama ini…?

'Tak adakah sedikiiit saja… tempat dihatimu untukku… Siwon ah…?'

…

Dan sedikit saja.

Biarkan hatiku tetap dengan egoisnya mencintaimu.

:::

"Wonnie…? Kau mau meninggalkanku untuk namja itu?! Katanya kau akan menolaknya?!"

"M-maaf chagi… tapi aku sudah terlanjur berjanji…"

"Aku tidak mau mendengar itu. Pokoknya begitu aku pulang dari Perancis nanti, kau harus melamarku dan menceraikan namja aneh itu!"

"… Ne. Aku janji, chagiya. Aku janji… sampai saat itu tiba, aku hanya akan mencintaimu…"

…

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang obsidian yang mendengarkan percakapan mereka dari luar kamar namja yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Desahan demi desahan mengalun merdu dari kamar megah itu.

Dan tak ayal, liquid bening itu kembali meluncur mulus dari kedua sarang obsidiannya.

'Appoyo… Siwon ah…'

:::

* * *

**TBC~**

/dilempar sendal/

ANNYEEOONG~! *Krik*

Ucchan balik lagi! Kali ini dengan YeWon~!XD nyahahha! Apa Yemma tersiksa? Nggak laaah~! Masih batas normal kan? Nanti bakal Ucchan tingkatkan penderitaannya!/SLAPED/

Err… Ucchan gak janji bisa UPLAT yah… ujian udah deket loh…TT

Ya sudah! Kita jauhi suasana gloomy tadi! Sekaranggg~ Ucchan mau minta maaf lagi! Ucchan belum bisa ngejawab review… waktu yang dikasih sepupu Ucchan Cuma dikit! Hanya HSLS, dan AWLHW yang udah Ucchan ketik semaleman!

Tapi Ucchan udah baca semua review yang masuk! Dan Ucchan sangaaat senang!^w^/ sekali lagi gomawo udah mau ngereview fic Ucchan! Ucchan akan semakin banyak belajar lagi!^w^b

Singkat kata, semoga masih mau menunggu, dan

Review Pleasee~?


End file.
